Percabeth
by nandyroo94
Summary: Pretty much Aphrodite's thoughts through the couples lives during important moments in their lives. Up to Mark of Athena sadly my library are assholes


**I Do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

Aphrodite's POV

Ah, Pairings my personal favorite and a beautiful masterpiece in my eyes is one my daughters and ons named for me: Percabeth.

Personally I thought it was called Annaseus, using both of their full names but the more I called them Percabeth the more I loved it.  
A few years ago I sensed something, when Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Grover were in beautiful Maine, to get Nico Di Angelo, and his sister Bianca.  
I cancelled my date with Ares to well spy on them I seen the at a dance just talking, I will admit I sensed both of their hearts beating faster than normal the kind that signifies one being in the presence of their crush. I manipulated Annabeth's heart to want to dance with Percy and she well being the Daughter of Athena, she took her desire into her own hands and made him dance with her. Honestly, I wanted her to make the first move,  
its kind of cute when the girl is the one making the move. She wanted to tell Percy something that unnerved me when I found out, I know what she wanted to tell him she wanted to join Artemiss merry little band of misfits. I couldn't have that so I clouded her thought process abit and she changed her mind. I couldn't help but feel conflicted myself. I know why she wanted to join the hunters: Luke. The son of Hermes she adored so much since she was 7, he broke her heart, he had tried to kill her best friend twice at the moment. Damn him straight to Tartarus.

Not even a few minutes after that Percabeth and friends split up to find that principal...Dr. Thorn, I think his name was? I soon had a sudden idea it was stupid and if those two new the truth I would be hated by the greatest couple in the history of Olympus. I had the Manticore Kidnap her with some manipulation of that, Son of Hermes. Do I regret it? Sometimes, but when I look at them, I know I made the right choice. When Percy watched her get taken without my assisstance manipulating his feelings. His feelings for her skyrocketed, he felt 3 emotions all at the same time...I made my desicion to help them,  
right there.

When their quest was announced to save Annab-I mean, Artemis I was the one who gave the shirt that poisoned one of the huntresses to the Stolls(Heh, funny that Hermes would have children named that.) This would encourage Percy to sneak on the quest to save Annabeth, he didn't know it at the time as boys take a little longer to mature but he was already in love, this is proven by his immediate jealousy whenever she defended Luke.  
I decided to meet the little group on their quest and choice to speak directly to Percy, who didn't know his feelings yet. which is why I looked odd to him, Half of me looked like Annabeth, and the other half looked like some old tv starlet he used to crush on.  
I then told him I would make their love life... Interesting, I kept that promise.

He didn't know it yet but on Mount Tam on both Annabeth and his end I gave them both the extra strength to Hold the sky Annabeth I whispered that she needed to stay alive for Percy's sake, Let's face it if she died holding the sky Percy would've blamed himself and would've died or sacrificed "Bessie".  
As for what I did to make Percy's strength skyrocket for taking the sky in his hands allowing Artemis to fight Atlas, I made his Anger at Luke stronger, and made him believe he needed to hold it or Annabeth's demise be inevitable. On the Solstice when everyone decided on voting weather or not to kill him...I Made him feel nervous when Annabeth had the chance to join the Hunters, I could feel Time seem to stop for the both of them, He didn't know it but Annabeth had thoughts of him. She was wondering what would happen to him, but she couldn't just leave him, She then looked at Thalia who seemed to be having a Silent conversation with her. She was possibly the first maiden who said no to Artemis, I wouldn't know I don't keep tabs on her. I let out a silent sigh of relief only to be heard by Ares,  
Who looked at me his eyes looked at the two and made a heart shape with his index finger, I gave him the look with my eyes that was a confirmation to what he asked.

The next year, I Co-operated with Hera, as much as She and I don't like each other, We appealed to each others better nature, this Quest of Annabeth's was going to solidfy the relationship Hera told me. She Also told me She needed my help to fulfill a Line of her Prophecy So she sent me to watch Annabeth react to her Prophecy.  
When I heard the line about Breath, My own Heart stopped for a bit. The only thing that made sense after that would be a line ending in Death.

"To Lose a Love to Worse Than Death" the oracle had told her

I didn't like it anymore than she did...She spent almost 20 minutes crying in the attic, I didn't Blame her, it was Either Percy or Luke but what would be worse than death I spent the remaining day in my temple to watch over them after all Love is my True Domain and a line like that concerns and terrifies me, Yes even gods get afraid sometimes. I Seen her hug Percy on their little cabin inspection when Percy was trying to get the final line out of her, she wanted to tell him but she couldn't I heard her Pray to me which was surprising.

 _Please Aphrodite I don't want to lose him_ , She said.

That was when I'd decided to help them over the next year before they left She sacrificed An Entire plate of Food to me.  
I'd do it without the bribe but.. that made me stay with them secretly, it unerved me that throughout the quest Annabeth was panicking, I couldn't help her because she had yet to realize her crush upgraded to being love when they split up in Mount Saint Helens, she thought she was gonna lose him so She Kissed him, I don't know who was more surprised Percy or me? She's spent the past 3 years feeling confused and conflicted with her feelings because he is Poseidon's child and she is Athena's daughter.  
If Percy did something stupid she would blame herself. If she lost Percy, she would die inside and become an emotionless husk, even I could feel what she put into that kiss.  
I told Hera What happened imediately and She sent him to Calypso, which made me both nervous and excited. Excited because of Calypso's curse to always fall for whoever lands on Ogygia, and Nervous because of that Prophecy, well both Prophecies actually. The Prophecy of the Half-blood of the Eldest gods, and the Endless maze last line.

When Annabeth returned to camp without Percy, Tyson, And Grover the whole camp felt effected by the apparent loss every god was sacrificed to for the safety of Percy. Annabeth, sacrificed to me instead of Athena, Making said goddess pissed off. For two whole weeks she sacrificed to me, Praying that Percy wasn't in a coma and he was alive, I was Tempted to visit and comfort her she cried herself to sleep every night much to the distress of her brothers and sisters causing them to add to their sacrifice to Athena and me this time. One night she went to pray to Poseidon, standing in the tide at the Beach and sat infront of the Poseidon cabin. She knew at this point she loves Percy, and not even her mother could stop her feelings. I felt some pride and told Hepheastus its time to go get him, Hepheastus knew what I was doing and he really couldn't refuse me knowing it concerned the strength of my domain.

I was there at the burning of the shroud ceremony when she began her speech about Percy being brave, she was actually going to admit her feelings for him to the entire camp, when he showed up she went red with too many emotions to count, relief, anger a hint of Jealousy. She yelled at him:

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" she yelled interrupting Chiron, She Pushed Campers out of her with so much ferocity, she may have bruised them permanently, the look on Percy's face showed he was expecting to be punched and I thought the same thing, but instead she hugged him so hard I think she may have cracked his ribs. I giggled to myself as the camp fell silent, Probably expecting them to kiss or something, but I couldn't help them see that's something they don't understand, I can't MAKE them kiss or hug, it has to be both sides and a mutual thing I just manipulate emotions. She seemed to push him realizing the whole camp watching them. She got madder when she said he got Lost, She called him an annoying person after Pecry gave her a way to navigate that stupid Maze.

OH SO DELICIOUS SHE'S SO JEALOUS ITS ADORABLE... I Watched the conversation between Percy and Chiron and it seemed he knows she likes Percy as way more than a friend, but to her Chiron is a second father, so it makes since then she would be losing Luke to something. It was as if the Fates themselves just gave me full reign of Percabeth, I silently Thanked them.

The following year During the Battle with Typhon I sensed so many emotions between the Love Triangle, Rachel Dare suddenly kissing Percy as he was called to action and the battle for Olympus began. I was breifly called away by the fates when Percy read his prophecy and when he Bathed in the River Styx. As Both events Concerned my domain again. When he read the Prophecy My heart ached as it talked of the death of a hero. Percy, Annabeth, Myself, And the whole camp came to the same conclusion: **Percy Would Die.**  
Before Percy's bath in Styx, he and Annabeth had a fight, I guess she wanted to push him away because she would lose herself if she lost him. I returned to the fight with Typhon for a few hours,and tried to talk to Athena, to tell her, her daughter needs her now more than ever. But sadly she is very adamant in having Percy stay away from her daughter, whenever she brings this up to me I roll my eyes and try to tell her that it is a little late for that. She says its his fatal flaw is why she disapproves, but I think its cause he is Poseidon's kid **(Do you agree dear reader?).** About a few hours later a part of me was sent to the underworld to witness what binds Percy to the Mortal world. He had a vision of Annabeth pulling him from the water calling him her affectionate nickname for him: Seaweed Brain. I Like her nickname so much, I used it to refer to Poseidon a few times. He doesn't mind, that one seems to amuse him and I know why, it irks Athena her right eye twitches when she hears it. I also Jolted Annabeth's Impulses to save Percy, from what could possibly be a Fatal blow. Gods, They weren't even together yet and their relationship was an entire rollercoaster ride of emotions. Then later when Typhon finally reached New York, when all seemed lost and hopeless Poseidon burst from the water to attack Typhon and we'd managed to defeat him. As the Son of Hermes, used what power he had to save Olympus.

When the reward ceremony began, Needless to say I was nervous as all Hades I kinda spaced out with the rewards as it didn't concern me, Zeus offered Percy the chance to be a god, I bit back an outburst I almost demanded that he say no. I watched as he turned his head kinda in Annabeth's direction I did as well, it looked as though she was experiencing the same feelings Percy was when he thought she was gonna join Artemis' band of misfits, again I felt her pray to me.

 _Please don't let him leave me._

Percy refused shortly after her prayer no thanks to me, He made me proud he still requested a gift well more like a wish but when he presented his point I knew he was right, the second Titanmancy wouldn't have happened without demigods who felt abandoned by the gods, what surprised a majority of the council was that Athena said that he was right, needless to say Annabeth was confused that he would reject such a gift then she looked at me speaking and unspoken question to which I shook my head telling her I didn't need to do what she asked, and enter protective parent of girlfriend during the celebration, which made it entertaining. They then left to the lobby and headed in a hurry to Camp-Half Blood. I had to follow them as they had yet to tell each other about their feelings I couldn't let my favorite couple go on this year without their true kiss together. We learned that the curse Hades placed on the Oracle was lifted and Rachel Dare was in the process of becoming the new Oracle of Delphi, After which she made a new great prophecy to which no one would know when it would happen, it partially unnerved me considering the war we just went through and I remembered the giant uprising after the first titan war, I made a mental note to inform Hera and the others. Then I watched as they burned shrouds to honor the fallen heros at dinner time Percy sat alone at the Poseidon Table and watched the moonlight at the Long Island Sound. Annabeth came to him with a Blue, What the Hades? A Brick? Oddthing to give your Boyfriend to be on his birthday. I listened to their conversation I found out the brick was a cake. They talked about Dare being an Oracle and how she wouldn't be dating anyone, I swear I had to use what little energy I had left to keep from laughing and telling them to just kiss already. Percy Admitted about the vision and his offer to be a god and wow he was extremely nervous **_Girls take notes, guys are oblivious at times sometimes you need to be the ones to take initiative_** Annabeth attempted to Coax his Admission out of him. He told her she wasn't making it easy for him she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a very, very passionate kiss after saying that she would never make things easy for him and that he should get used to it. After what seemed to be about ten minutes someone told them it was about time, they were dumped into the lake and I smirked, that's not going to cool them off and Percy being who he was they won't be surfacing for awhile. Later when new cabin building began he caught a glance of Poseidon fishing on the beach, Poseidon spoke about wanting to speak in private however Percy had been thinking about Annabeth whenever she was on Olympus with the Architect stuff which brings me to camp to absorb his thoughts, they had a nice and lovely chat about his Thank yous but he is wrong about who made Ares make one, that was actually me I took his sword anf made it Hot pink along with his Shield and told him that they'll stay like that till Poseidon gets a thank you card from him. Poseidon made a joke about brothers and sisters, to which Percy looked at him nervously **(I didn't blame him, Especially with half the Percy Betrayal stories on here).** He then told Percy to remember which fish are big enough to land I realized he was talking about Annabeth, For a brief moment I thought he just called her fat, but no he was pretty much telling Percy he approves of Annabeth as the perfect girlfriend and companion for his favorite son.

 **Time Skip**

Hera informed me of her Infuriating Camp swap idea, I got very, very angry when she told me they'd lose their memories, and she had the nerve to ask ME to assist her. After almost a week of cooling off I agreed on one condition: Percy Keeps the endearing Memories of Annabeth, to my immense surprise the bitch agreed with me saying he'd need something to drive him back to camp. Then I told her my idea so I could assist her with her risky move, this way I'd be able to be near both leaders at once to place Jason with Piper and she agreed wholly. She directed Lupa to Locate Percy and I directed Annabeth disguised as Hera in a Dream to find Jason to find her Percy, Annabeth had a very Fearsome look when Percy Dissapeared, I decided then that I didn't want to make Athena's Daughter Angry ever! I made several Mental notes to make sure that whenever she sacrificed to me to help her with anything she needed so I had help from Hypnos, Morepheus and Hecate to give her dreams of Percy, every night one thing however I overlooked, She is a _DEMIGOD_ and things happen when a demigod dreams she dreamt of Percy's quest once but she never knew what it was but she watched Percy's incredibly stupid Gamble not even Ares is that dumb. She woke up Screaming and crying I had to take it upon myself to Disguise my self as one of Athena's Children(With her Permission of course) and Console her I held her as she wept "If he's dead I'm going to find him and Drag him out of the underworld so I can kill him myself" I had to keep from laughing she would never do that to him, I feel her love for him has grown and she now knows it.

Percy on the other hand was intruigied at Camp Jupiter for having Families of Demigods, and he thought about Annabeth and I knew he wanted her so bad, to admire the architecture and to speak of their community Athena might not like it but I do.  
Later after they finally met up again in Camp Jupiter/New Rome they shared a Kiss and then Annabeth Flipped him with an Impressive judo flip, Percy laughed at her as she got down on top of him at first I thought she was going to Make him hers and make sure the entire camp knew it instead she pressed her arm on his neck, her eyes stinging from trying to hold back her tears, "IF YOU EVER LEAVE ME AGAIN I SWEAR TO ALL OF THE GODS-" Percy interupted Her by laughing and telling her to consider him warned.  
Later, When they were on the Run headed to Georgia they spent a Night in the stables oddly and asked Percy why she likes it in the Stables, and he didn't know so she asked what it had reminded him of and he said a zoo truck that they took to Vegas, they shared a kiss and he brought up the New Rome demigod families he sounded hesitant as he tried to bring it up, she looked like she was guarding her face as afraid her expression would betray her, then Percy explained that he seen many Demigods living without fear: kids going to College couples getting married and having families and that there wasn't anything like that at Camp Half-Blood, and he kept thinking about Annabeth and him, and maybe when the war with the giants was over... Annabeth Blushed realizing his intentions.  
Annabeth was normally the one who made plans and Percy started to apologize, she interuppted him telling him that it's so sweet but they may have burned that bridge, He even told her of the nightmare he had after he decided he should probably change the subject, he even told her the most troubling parts of it This is proof of their love..He trusts her completely, and she shared her mother's visit resulting in her recieving the Mark of Athena. I could sense his obvious worry for her and felt sad that I couldn't do much for them when this happened, knowing those who recieve the mark must be alone upon starting it. This is one of many times I fear for them. I did however later hear Annabeth proclaim her love for Percy after she wisely tossed her knife into the ocean to Alert that Rome was onto them, and had caught up Percy had shot out of the ocean Annabeth's knife in hand.

Later, when they split up for the quest I felt Percy consistantly worry if Annabeth was ok, it was simply touching so when they found where Annabeth and that monument to Athena I decided to make sure the rubble landed around her instead of on top of her, Percy didn't wait for the ship to Land he jumped off to get to Annabeth and he ran to hug and hold her, he told her that they were together now and I knew she was incredibly thankful for saying that, Annabeth told them about the monument and that they needed to get it to the greek camp as the floor crumbled underneath them the pieces falling into the pit, and Percy tried to get Annabeth back to the ship but couldn't make much progress due to the broken ankle and she fell in grabbing the cliff and Percy came to save her to try and lift her up, she tried to get him to abandon her but Percy refused to let them be seperated again and he fell with her, If Athena had any doubts about Percy now I'm pretty sure she doesn't anymore and at this moment the two of them became soulmates.

 **Fin...For now**

 ** _A/N: its the end until I can read House of Hades, and Blood of Olympus. then it will be updated._**


End file.
